Bilegulch Mine
Bilegulch Mine is located southwest of Fort Sungard in the Falkreath Hold. It is occupied by Orc bandits, likely due to its value as an orichalcum ore mine. Background The outside mining camp is barricaded and has a few Orcish-styled buildings. This includes a smithing area with a smelter and forge. One of the bandit leaders can be found in his building outside the mine, and another one resides inside. Four bandits are present in the mine, one at an outpost at the entrance, another on the walkways towards the mine and one more at the forge. The bandit chief remains in the mine. As a result of the rocky hills surrounding the mine, a bandit may fall off a cliff, situated right below the forge, but unable to get up to fight the Dragonborn. While easy to kill with a bow or magic, it means in order to loot the body, one must jump off the forge's ledge, and then circle back around to the entrance. This is a location for one of the many bounty quests. Jarl Siddgeir may send the Dragonborn here during the quest to become the Thane of Falkreath with the goal of eliminating the bandit group that he was aligned with before they stopped paying him. To the east of the mine, near a dragon burial mound, is an unmarked location called Toadstool Ring, a circular formation of mushrooms. Quest Trouble in Skyrim Farkas asks the Dragonborn to clear out Bilegulch Mine from a group of bandits that has been causing trouble in Falkreath. Crafting These are all found in the camp, outside the mine. *Forge *Smelter *Workbench Notable items *Six pieces of orichalcum ore can be found on a wooden wagon just outside the mine entrance. *An Orcish greatsword and leveled helmet is on a table near the forge, alongside several low-tier weapons and armors. *Two chests are outside the mine, along with a boss chest inside the mine. The bandit chief has the key to this chest. *There is The Armorer's Challenge – a Smithing skill book on a table with pickaxes in the mine. Ore Veins There are ten ore veins in the area, nine orichalcum veins within the mine, in order relative to the entrance: #After entering the mine, there's a vein straight ahead against the wall, with a pickaxe conveniently located right next to it. #Retrace a bit, continue further into the mine; on the right wall. #Opposite #2, down a passage into the primary cavern; immediately on the left, on the ground. #Directly opposite #3, on the ground. #On the wall above #4. #Next to #3, on the ground below the lantern. #Directly opposite #6, on the ground. #Opposite the cart, on the ground. #Above #8, in the corner. #An exterior iron ore vein, opposite the entrance to the fortification. Gallery Bilegulch Mine Main Chamber.jpg|The Main Chamber Bliegulch Mine Stone Quarry.jpg|Bilegulch Mine - New stone quarry, added by Hearthfire DLC. Bugs * The boss chest is nowhere to be found inside the mine, and the key to the chest will not be on the bandit chief's body. The chest should reappear upon reloading an earlier save. * The Dragonborn may be unable to mine some or all of the orichalcum veins; looking at the vein(s) will not display mine option. This is resolved by re-entering the mine. Appearances * de:Gallenschluchtmine es:Mina del Barranco de Bilis ru:Желчная шахта Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Orichalcum Ore Vein Locations